1. Field
This invention pertains to three-wheeled vehicles. More particularly it relates to a zero-emissions electric three-wheeled, enclosed scooter with two 1 hp motors driven from batteries charged by solar panels and a pedal-driven generator; also incorporating an innovative rear wheel drive and suspension system and a tilt capability to reduce parking space requirement to approximately one quarter of that of a conventional automobile.
2. State of the Art
Various alternative energy vehicles have been proposed to extend mileage and reduce emissions problems. Electrical-internal combustion engine hybrids that reduce pollution and decrease gas consumption are now on the market (Honda Insight and Toyota Prius). Strictly electrical cars are also available. These include the “Gizmo”, “IT” and the “Think” and the “Sparrow” vehicles. The book “The New Electric Vehicles—A Clean & Quiet Revolution” (Michael Hackleman, 1996 Home Power Publication) summarizes recent alternative electric vehicles including solar powered types. Most of the solar cell powered vehicles are designed for long-range (cross-country) solar races and generally large (2 to 5 sq. yards) of solar panels). These are not designed as commuter vehicles. A solar vehicle called the “SunCoaster” was designed as a commuter vehicle and evolved from a tricycle to a quadricycle with a steering wheel. The vehicle relied strictly on its 4 solar panels for its primary energy source and had a cruising speed of 10 mph. It did not incorporate an aerodynamic enclosure and weather protection. There is no indication that a patent was filed on the SunCoaster.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,862 describes an electric tricycle driven by one electric motor supplied by batteries, which are recharged by solar panels. The solar panels are mounted on the roof of the vehicle and track the sun via a stepper motor. All the drawings show 4 four rear wheels. There is not an adequate description for the rationale and mechanical connection required to construct such a vehicle. The specification is not adequate to build a practical vehicle.
There are also a number of pedal and motor assist driven vehicles. Dessert, U.S. Pat. No. 4,181,188 and its reissue 31,156 disclose four wheeled vehicles having a unique canting of the rear wheels during turns, which steers from the front wheels. Maurer, U.S. Pat. No. 6,402,174 B1 discloses a pedal driven three-wheeled vehicle with an adjustable leaning and steering mechanism as the vehicle makes a turn. Nolet, U.S. Pat. No. 6,158,542 discloses a motor-assisted pedal tricycle driven by a single electrical motor. Whittaker, U.S. Pat. No. 6,155,369 discloses an electric motor driven bicycle. Harada et al, U.S. Pat. No. 6,104,154 discloses a tricycle driven by an electric motor and pedal drive. Lankkamp, U.S. Pat. No. 5,145,196 discloses a collapsible pedal driven tricycle. Levavi, U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,699 discloses a two person human pedal driven tricycle. Donoghue et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,898 discloses a collapsible hydraulic pedal-operated polycycle employing a hydraulic cylinder and piston system to amplify the pressure of the pedaling action. Carpenter, U.S. Pat. No. 4,456,277 discloses a human powered front wheel drive tricycle having two steerable front wheels. Randolph et al, U.S. Pat. No. 4,408,776 discloses a three-wheeled vehicle with a rotatable laterally pivotable wheel for turning the vehicle. Pivar, U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,517 discloses a three-wheeled vehicle driven by a one Hp electric motor, assisted by a pedal drive. The analysis of required power and energy for these vehicles is not adequate. For example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,313,517 the electric motor is specified at ½ to 1 Hp with a vehicle and 2 passenger weight specified at 700 lbs. The specification for speeds of 15 to 25 mph may be sustained on flat grounds but engineering analysis shows that at even a slight grade of 5% the vehicle could at best travel at 7 mph.
The Ecotrike™ invention described below discloses an enclosed, energy efficient, rechargeable solar motor driven pedal tricycle, which provides an efficient commuter vehicle.